


Random Cabin Pressure RPs

by Anotherlostblogger, marvinanddougle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure RP, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinanddougle/pseuds/marvinanddougle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Cabin Pressure (Martin/Douglas to be precise) RPs in Texting format. Individual RPing sessions may or may not be related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Anotherlostblogger is the best Douglas ever. Scarily so. So much so that sometimes I forget I'm not texting DR. My Martin, however.... makes me not want to post these. OTL Forgive me, fellow CP fans.

Hello Douglas, this is Martin. Well, Captain  
Crieff. Martin Captain Crieff. I mean Captain  
Martin Crieff. From MJN Air. You know, the bloke  
you fly next to for hours on end.  
MC

Gosh. I am glad you cleared that up for me, as I  
know so many other Captain Martin Crieff's.  
DR

Do you? I was under the impression that Crieff was  
a rather uncommon surname, though my grandmother  
told me she once met a Captain Crieff. He was a  
pirate, not a pilot.  
MC

Did she also tell you that your picture is under  
the definition of 'gullible' in the dictionary?  
DR

Oh god, no. How did they get a hold of my picture?  
I haven't got frizzy hair and glasses and braces  
in it, do I?  
MC

/Martin/, how on earth did you survive public  
school?  
DR

A lot a lot a lot of pepper spray.  
MC

Good lord. I suppose that will do it.  
DR

Homemade. It wasn't very effective but it made  
everyone within a four foot radius sneeze like  
mad.  
MC

Including yourself?  
DR

Yes, well. Every weapon has its disadvantages.  
MC

The kamikaze technic is fairly effective, I'll  
admit.  
DR

Sneezing was a lot better than fists.  
MC

I can only imagine.  
DR

I'm sure. I bet the only bereavement Douglas  
Richardson faced in public school was to break the  
hearts of fine, upstanding, lovestruck gals.  
MC

Something like that.  
DR

I will say that I never intentionally bullied  
anyone. Teasing however...  
DR

Seems to be your modus operandi.  
MC

I don't bully you though.  
DR

I don't, do I?  
DR

No, Douglas. As big and experienced as you may be,  
you're actually quite harmless.  
MC

Wait. That's a lie.  
MC

I can only imagine the wrath rained upon those who  
have royally pissed off one, Douglas Richardson.  
MC

Mm, I don't like to think I'm petty...but pissing  
me off is generally a bad idea.  
DR

Good thing I don't own a carp.  
MC

Douglas Richardson will not only drop a sugary  
bomb on it from within a plane, but he'll roast it  
and feed it to his friends to boot.  
MC

Very amusing.  
DR

Yes, it was. It was delicious, too. Thank you. I  
don't think I've ever eaten anything like it.  
MC

I'm glad you enjoyed that happy accident.  
DR


	2. Chapter 2

The Engineer's Thum!  
MC

...almost.  
DR

You may want to try it with words that /don't/  
sound the same when a letter is removed.  
DR

Alice in Won.. no...  
MC

The Hobbi.  
DR

A New Hope.  
DR

*Hop.  
DR

Haha! Good one! How about.. The Adventures of  
Huck.... no. Oh! The Adventures of Tom Sawye!  
MC

Oh, oh! The Adventures of Winnie-the-Poo haha!  
MC

How about "the temple of doo"? Or "Wall", the most  
boring Pixar film yet.  
DR

"The Italian Jo."  
DR

The mothers, Spiderma, Superma, and Batma.  
DR

I thought it was rather touching, though I suppose  
Douglas Richardson wouldn't recognize loneliness  
and never feeling like you ever quite fit in even  
if it was written on your forehead in lipstick.  
MC

I was not mocking that beloved film, Martin. I  
merely suggested that if it were about a wall  
instead of a post-apocalyptic robot, there would  
be a lot less plot.  
DR

Oh, righto. Heh. Very clever.  
MC

...yes, I thought so too.  
DR

Hug.  
DR

I meant as in the film Hugo.  
DR

Yes, of course you did. Ummm.....  
MC

How about Harry Potte?  
MC

And the Goblet of Fir?  
DR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of silliness, really.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard that Carolyn has started paying you, it's  
about time if you ask me.  
DR

(Douglas is splitting his salary)

Ah. Yes, she is. I've forgotten what it's like to  
have a bit of money. I'm caught up with my rent  
and bills, I've finally been able to take my van in for  
calibration services, and I've bought a weeks  
worth of groceries. I don't think I've ever felt  
so.. relaxed. I'm a bit at a loss of what to do  
with the rest, though..  
MC

Would you be interested in dinner?  
MC

With me, that is. Together.  
MC

I can only imagine. Dinner would be lovely. Where  
to, Captain?  
DR

And and.. maybe a film afterwards?  
MC

Oh god, is that too much? It's too much, isn't it.  
Dinner would be great.  
MC

Goodness, Captain Crieff, you're out of practice.  
As flattering as that all sounds, we can go to the  
cinema if you like, and we can even go dutch with  
how progressive the world is these days.  
DR

I mean, I'm inviting you, of course. It'll be my  
treat. I'm inviting you to be my treat. I mean  
you're invited to be treated by me. Oh, bugger.  
MC

Oh! Great. Grand. Dinner and a movie, it is.  
MC

Martin, if I knew you were waiting on money to ask  
me out, I would have spoken to Carolyn ages ago.  
DR

Carolyn? Spoken to her about what?  
MC

That's what you got out of that sentence?  
Nevermind that, so this /is/ a date?  
DR

Oh, um. If, if you don't mind? Oh god, I'm being  
too forward aren't I. Let's do lunch. It'll be a  
lunch date and everyone does those. Or better yet,  
brunch!  
MC

If you take me out to brunch you are saying I am  
your father...and/or it's really not the  
straightest meal for two non-retired gentleman to  
go to, thank you very much, which brings us back  
to you asking me out. I'd love to go on a date  
with you, Martin. Just please be straightforward  
else I mistake your meanings for future endeavors.  
DR

I would suggest the gay option, wouldn't I.  
MC

And really? You mean it?  
MC

I know I can be a bit of a tease, but I'm not a  
complete bastard. I'd not go out with you unless I  
was genuinely interested.  
DR

Oh.. oh, wow.  
MC

If you didn't mean what you said, please extend me  
the same courtesy and don't go through with it.  
DR

Oh, if it was up to me I'd have you for dinner,  
movie and brunch the next day.  
MC

I didn't actually send that. Did I?  
MC

Good lord, you're going to make me blush.  
DR

I would have taken you for a "hold hands on the  
third date" sort of bloke, but you don't mess  
around.  
DR

Three years of contained, unrequited pining has  
sort of.. brewed.  
MC

Oh, Martin.  
DR

Don't take this as my trying to back out...but,  
Are you sure you want this? I'm a bit old for you,  
and I don't have the best relationship track  
record be sides.  
DR

You're not /that/ old. And I think- I think the  
tinting hair look looks rather nice on you.. And,  
um. I don't.. really have the greatest  
relationship track record either. Not, not that  
that's the reason why or anything, god, no. I  
just.. want to have dinner together. And watch a  
film together. If you aren't opposed.  
MC

I mean, that's not all. Obviously. But it would be  
a bit vulgar to say anymore.  
MC

Thank you, I think. Martin, I'd love to go out  
with you. It will be "brilliant."  
DR

And feel free to be vulgar with me later.  
DR

Douglas!  
MC

And that's great. Should I.. pick you up at 7?  
MC

Today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after. Or whenever.  
MC

We have the same schedule now, I'm free when you  
are.  
DR

Oh, right. Well, then.. Are you doing anything  
tonight?  
MC

Any /thing/? No.  
DR

What? Oh. /Oh/ my /god/.  
MC

(http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lziaxfnAcb1qiqcbw.gif)

As excited as I am of the prospect of you  
debauching me, I believe it's only English for us  
to dine before engaging in such endeavors. So.  
I'll pick you up at 7.  
MC

Jesus, I was about to say "In all seriousness,  
let's take the evening as it comes" but I'm going  
to be a bit distracted now.  
DR

Dinner will be quite the affair, don't you think?  
MC

Indeed.  
DR

Care to make a game of it?  
MC

Do you /really/ want to do that?  
DR

Yes.  
MC

What's the game?  
DR


End file.
